The present invention relates to root crop harvesters within which term is to be included potato harvesters.
Co-pending U.K. Published Application GB 2208994A (National Research Development Corporation) discloses a root crop harvester in which the initial web is divided into two sections with the first overhanging the second to form a step portion.